


Consolation Prize

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: When Sumire confesses her love for Akira, he feels conflicted. He wants to return her feelings, but his heart already belongs to another. While he can't be her boyfriend, with his girlfriend's permission (and her help), he's able to give her the next best thing.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 21





	Consolation Prize

"You want to do what?" Makoto asked, unsure if she had heard her boyfriend correctly.

"I want to sleep with Sumire." Akira repeated. "It will only be a one time thing, I promise."

"One time or no, this is ridiculous. You can't just sleep with someone behind my back and expect me to be okay with it!"

"But I'm not going behind your back. I'm asking you for permission." He countered. "It's fine if you say no. But after all she's been through, I think she deserves something like this."

Makoto tried to think of a good response. Any reason to say no. If he just wanted to have sex, he could do it with her anytime, so he wasn't motivated by that. It seemed as though he was genuinely trying to do this for Yoshizawa's sake. Part of her wanted to just say no and end this conversation forever, but another part of her that she didn't really understand the motivations of wouldn't let her.

"Fine. But I want to be there for it." She said, and he smiled.

"Kinky." He commented with a smirk, causing her to start fuming.

"That's not what I... ugh!" She turned away from him, crossing her arms. It wasn't too late for her to change her mind, but before she could do so, she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That was kind of rude." He said, rubbing her shoulders. However, his hands moved lower, massaging her breasts as he continued speaking. "Although, you can't really say you don't find her attractive, can you? I've seen the way you look at her while we're in the metaverse."

"Dammit..." She said under her breath, although still loud enough for him to hear her. He kissed her neck, and began removing her shirt.

A few minutes later, his dick was buried inside her. It felt good, just like it always did, but she couldn't help but imagine it being inside of Sumire instead. The worst part was, that image was turning her on. She had been so against the idea at first simply on principle, but now that she thought about it, it was kind of hot.

She came while thinking about it, and a few seconds later, so did he. He disposed of the condom, and she cleaned herself up and got redressed. They agreed to meet up with Sumire tomorrow at Leblanc, and they kissed each other goodbye.

The whole train ride home, Makoto was thinking about what she had actually agreed to. Six months ago, she would never have done something like this, but now she was almost looking forward to it. She supposed her time with the phantom thieves had changed her more than she had realized at first.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sumire entered Leblanc with some hesitation. Akira had invited her, but it still felt sort of wrong entering a store after it was closed. She half expected the door to be locked, but sure enough, it was open, and she stepped inside.

She didn't actually know what to expect once she was inside. Akira had just told her it was important, and to expect to stay overnight. She had kind of assumed it was some sort of secret phantom thieves business, and figured that either the whole team, or just Akira, would be here to greet her.

So when she got inside and simply saw Makoto waiting for her, she was a bit suprised. Not enough to prevent her from greeting her senpai and taking a seat, though.

"Hello, senpai. Do you know what this is about?" She asked.

"I do in fact. I wanted to talk to you about my boyfriend, Akira." Makoto responded.

"Your boyfr... Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you two were-"

Sumire's apology was cut off as Makoto kissed her. The kiss completely short circuited her brain, causing her to simply let it happen. Her first thought when her brain began working again was how good of a kisser Makoto was, and she began moving her hands, running them up and down Makoto's back...

For about a second, before she remembered what the student council president had said only seconds prior, and she pulled away in shock.

"Senpai, what are you doing? What about Akira?"

"He's upstairs, and he knows that we're doing this. Now, do you want to go up and join him, or do you want to keep him waiting a bit longer?" Makoto replied with a smirk.

Sumire's mind spun. Makoto was... inviting her to a threesome? That was what she was saying, right? A threesome with her, and her boyfriend, Akira. Akira, who Sumire loved and admired more than anyone else in the world right now.

Sumire nearly tackled Makoto as she pulled her senpai into another kiss.

"I don't want to wait another second." She decided.

Makoto giggled. "Follow me."

Sumire was soaking through her panties as Makoto took her hand and led her up to Akira's room. He was already naked when they got there, his rock hard cock on full display. Sumire was entranced by it, stumbling across the room and falling to her knees in front of him almost automatically. She didn't even bother getting undressed, too focused on that dick, and getting it inside of her.

She had never sucked a dick before, didn't even know how, but her instincts told her to take it into her mouth, so she did. Once it was inside her mouth, her mind caught up to her, and she pulled off of it, and sheepishly looked up at Akira.

"Ummm... Hi?"

"Hello." He replied, smiling. "You enjoying my dick?"

"It's very nice. It's just... ummm..."

"You've never done this before." Makoto finished for her, now naked and taking a seat on the floor next to the acrobat. "For starters, you should probably take your clothes off."

"Oh, right. We are going to be having sex, after all." Sumire said as she stood up. She already knew it was going to happen, but actually saying it out loud like that sent another jolt of arousal through her.

Makoto slowly stroked Akira's cock, just to make sure he stayed hard. Although, with Sumire stripping right in front of them, there was really no danger of that happening. Once she was naked, she returned to her spot on the floor, and Makoto kissed her again.

"So, now I need to s-suck your cock." Sumire began, hesitating. Earlier, she had tried doing exactly that without thinking, but now that she was thinking about it, she was incredibly nervous. What if she did something wrong? What if she hurt his penis? What if he decided that she wasn't good enough, and kicked her out?

"It's okay." Akira said, sensing her trepidation. "Just put it in your mouth like before, and then start moving up and down."

"R-right." She replied, nodding. She did as he told her, taking his dick inside her mouth. She took a moment to get used to it's presence before she began moving.

"That's good, you're doing great." Akira encouraged her. "Now, try using your tongue."

Sumire did as instructed, licking his shaft. It tasted mostly just like flesh, but the part near the tip did have a not too unpleasant salty taste. She was starting to get used to this, bobbing her head with a bit more confidence, when she suddenly felt a pair of fingers on her vagina.

"Don't mind me." Makoto said into her ear. "Just making sure you're nice and wet for later."

Sumire tried, but it was difficult to ignore something that felt so good. She had masturbated before, but it never felt this good. If having just someone's fingers on her, barely even penetrating her at that, felt this good, she couldn't even imagine what Akira's penis would feel like.

Speaking of his penis, it began to twitch in her mouth. The salty taste became a bit more prevalent, and after Akira said something that Sumire didn't quite catch, her mouth was suddenly filled with liquid. It didn't take long for Sumire to realize it was his semen, so she pulled off of his dick, keeping as much of it in her mouth as she could.

It tasted... alright. It wasn't delicious, but it wasn't disgusting either. Remembering something that another girl had told her once, she swallowed it, then opened her mouth to show that it was empty.

"I swallowed it. Boys like that, right?" She asked.

"Some boys like it, but when there's another girl, you might not want to." Makoto said. "Because if you save it, you can do this."

She kissed Sumire on the lips again, her tongue invading the younger girl's mouth. While she had been too hasty for there to be any cum left, the taste remained in her mouth. While the girls were preoccupied with each other, Akira retrieved a condom and put it on. Sumire couldn't exactly do gymnastics if she was pregnant, after all.

"Looks like he's ready for you." Makoto said, breaking the kiss. She pulled Sumire up and onto the bed, laying down beside her and holding her legs open for Akira.

"B-be gentle." Sumire said, looking up at Akira. "It's my first time."

Akira nodded, and slowly penetrated her. He planned to move slowly until he bumped into her hymen, but to his confusion, he practically hilted himself inside her without hitting it. Seeing the look on his face, Makoto explained what she thought was happening.

"She probably tore it during practice. I've heard about that happening from a few of my friends who play sports." She explained, and Sumire nodded.

With that explained, he began moving in and out. Even without a hymen to break, it would still hurt a bit, so he took his time to make sure she was used to it. Eventually, he did begin to pick up the pace, and Sumire let out a moan. He kept going, and eventually, he reached the speed he usually used with Makoto.

"Yes! Oh, senpai, that feels so good! Keep going!" Sumire cried.

"Please, call me Akira."

"Yes! Akira, fuck me!" She corrected herself. Somehow, calling him by his name felt more intimate than actually having sex with him.

"Oh, fuck, I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna, AHHH!" Sumire screamed as she came from another person's touch for the first time. When she did so, Akira gave a few more quick thrusts, then filled his condom, while Makoto looked around, scared that someone had heard them.

If anyone did, they didn't seem to care, so as Akira disposed of his condom and put on a new one, Sumire was free to take as much time as she needed to catch her breath after her orgasm. She appreciated Makoto lightly kissing her and cuddling with her, but soon enough, it was time to move on.

"Why don't you take the lead this time?" Akira told her, sitting back with his dick on full display. It was clear what he wanted her to do, so Sumire decided to just do it. She sat down on his dick, giving herself a moment before she began riding him. Behind them, Makoto got up and messed with her bag, but Sumire didn't really pay attention to her.

Maybe she should have, though, because just as she was getting a good rhythm going, she felt something go inside her ass. Shocked, she turned around to see Makoto's smiling face.

"I'm here too, ya know." She said, slowly pumping in and out with her strap-on. "This is a threesome, after all."

Sumire nodded, stopping all of her movements to just get used to the intrusion in her ass. She had stuck a few fingers inside herself before, but never back there, so she was a lot less prepared for it than she was the actual vaginal sex. Eventually, she adjusted to it, and felt comfortable moving once again.

Being penetrated from both ends was certainly a unique experience. She could feel both of the cocks almost rubbing against each other inside herself, Akira's throbbing, real one and Makoto's fake one. Every time she thrusted down onto Akira, Makoto pulled out of her, and every time she moved back up, Makoto hilted in her again.

It didn't take long at all for her to cum again, nearly passing out from the pleasure. Makoto slowly pulled out of her, and they laid her down on the bed so that she could rest. With her out of the way, Makoto took off her harness and set about actually fucking her boyfriend. Before he penetrated her, she stopped him, and pulled the condom off of his dick.

"That's more like it." She said, sitting down on his raw cock before he could protest. "I know you're worried about ruining her career, but you don't have to do that with me. I promise I'll be the best mother I can, so go ahead and put a baby in me!"

It was all talk, Makoto was on birth control and they both knew it, but that didn't make the idea of it any less hot. It certainly inspired him to fuck her as hard as he could, and fill her womb with his semen. She came, and collapsed next to Sumire, who decided to repay her Senpai's kindness earlier by laying kisses on her neck.

"Do you wanna learn how to eat pussy, or should we stop here?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe next time. I'm pretty tired now." Sumire replied sleepily, as Akira laid down on the other side of her, sandwiching her between the two lovers.

Makoto thought about that reply. Next time. Akira had said this would be a one time thing, but that had just been an attempt to convince her. She was certain that he would be willing to invite Sumire into their bed again so long as she was okay with it. And with how good this was, she was absolutely okay with doing this again.

Maybe she could even check if Ann or Haru were willing to join them...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story! Specifically, my playthrough of Royal.
> 
> Honestly, I personally prefer Haru, but I think Akira and Makoto make a cuter couple. But when I saw Sumire's love confession, I felt really bad that I already had a girlfriend and had to say no. That, or cheat on her, and get smacked on valentines day.
> 
> I actually finished Royal in december, and have had this idea bouncing around in my head since then, but I just had other stuff I wanted to write.


End file.
